cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1: Vanguard of Destiny!
Vanguard of Destiny! 'is the first episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard anime series. Summary Kids from all over town converge to play Vanguard, a card game that seems to be the biggest thing going around. A timid boy, Aichi Sendo, has a rare card, the ''Blaster Blade, which makes him a target for Katsumi Morikawa, a player who wants to use Aichi's card to get revenge on another player, Toshiki Kai. After school, Morikawa and his buddy Izaki Yuta steal Aichi's Blaster Blade from him. Aichi runs to a card shop called Card Capital to find that Morikawa lost it in a bet against Kai. It is then that Aichi and Kai meet and play a round of Vanguard with Blaster Blade as the prize. Before the match, Kai gives Aichi Blaster Blade in the hopes of him using it effectively against him. During the course of the match, Kai teaches Aichi the rules of playing Vanguard. As the fight goes on, Aichi reveals that he has met Kai before when summoning his ace, Blaster Blade, which Kai gave to him long ago, stating that it was because of him that he wants to learn more about Vanguard. Feautured Battle: Katsumi Morikawa vs. Toshiki Kai The start of the battle wasn't shown, so the turns are unknown. ''Turn ???: Katsumi Morikawa'' Katsumi attacks Kai's Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Juggernaut Maximum. Kai guards with Lizard Runner, Undeux and negates his attack. Katsumi ends his turn. ''Turn ???: Toshiki Kai'' Kai draws a card. He rides Dragonic Overlord (Grade 3/No Trigger/11000 POW) He attacks Juggernaut Maximum with Dragonic Overlord. (*) Kai wins. Feautured Battle: Aichi Sendo vs. Toshiki Kai Both players set an unit. Both reveal they're units: Kai's unit is Lizard Runner, Undeux (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 POW) and Aichi's unit is Stardust Trumpeter (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 POW). ''Turn 1: Toshiki Kai'' Kai draws a card. He rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW). He calls Flame of Hope, Aermo (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 POW) in his rear-guard. Kai ends his turn. ''Turn 2: Aichi Sendo'' Aichi draws a card. He rides Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW) He calls Wingal (Grade 1/ No Trigger/6000 POW) to his rear-guard. Aichi attacks Kai's Embodiment of Armor, Bahr with Little Sage, Marron boosted by Wingal. (Little Sage, Marron 8000 -> 1400). Aichi checks for a Drive Trigger. He draws a Little Sage, Marron. (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW) Kai takes 1 damage. Aichi ends his turn. ''Turn 3: Toshiki Kai'' Kai draws a card. He rides Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 POW) He calls another Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW). Kai attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona. (Embodiment of Armor, Bahr 10000 -> 0). The attack is negated. Kai attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Dragon Knight, Nehalem boosted by Flame of Hope, Aermo. (Dragon Knight, Nehalem 1000 -> 1800) Kai checks for a drive trigger. He gets no trigger. Aichi takes 1 damage. Kai ends his turn. ''Turn 4: Aichi Sendo'' Aichi draws a card. He rides Knight of Silence, Gallatin. (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 POW) He calls Little Sage, Marron. (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW) He calls Flogal (Grade 1/Stand Trigger/5000 POW) in his rear-guard. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Knight of Silence, Gallatin boosted by Wingal (Gallatin 10000 -> 16000 POW) Aichi checks for a drive trigger. Kai checks for a damage trigger. None of them gets a trigger. Kai takes 1 damage. He attacks Dragon Knight, Nehalem with Little Sage, Marron boosted by Flogal (Little Sage, Marron 8000 -> 13000 POW). Kai guards with Flame of Hope, Aermo. (Little Sage, Marron 13000 -> 8000 POW) The attack is negated. Aichi ends his turn. ''Turn 5: Toshiki Kai'' Kai draws a card. He calls Wyvern Strike, Tejas. (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 POW) He calls Wyvern Strike, Jarren. (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 POW) He attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Aichi guards with Flogal. (Bahr 8000 -> 0 POW). The attack is negated. (*) He attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Wyvern Strike, Tejas boosted by Wyvern Strike, Jarren. (Tejas 8000 -> 14000 POW ) Wyvern Strike, Jarren's skill activates. He gives 4000 more power to Wyvern Strike, Tejas. (Wyvern Strike, Tejas 14000 -> 18000 POW). Aichi takes 1 damage. Kai attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Dragon Knight, Nehalem boosted by Flame of Hope, Aermo. (Dragon Knight, Nehalem 10000 -> 16000 POW). Kai checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets a Critical Trigger, adding 5000 POW and +1 Damage to Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Dragon Knight, Nehalem 16000 -> 21000). Aichi takes 2 damages. Kai ends his turn. ''Turn 6: Aichi Sendo'' Aichi draws a card. He rides "Blaster Blade" (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 POW). The battle continues next episode... Notes '''(*) *It is unknown how many damage Katsumi had and Kai did a final attack, or if he guarded and Kai used Dragonic Overlord's skill to attack again. *In the 5th Turn, Kai attacks Knight of Silence, Gallatin with Embodiment of Armor Bahr without any boost, when actually Knight of Silence, Gallatin has 10000 POW and Embodiment of Armor Bahr has 8000 POW, so the attack would failed, althrough Aichi guarded with Flogal. Category:Episodes